


Possessive

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Play, KakaGai - Freeform, Kink, Leather, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, S&M, Vibrators, Yaoi, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai feels really possessive about Kakashi lately, but he's scared of crossing that perverted line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Possessive

:::

“Ah, what a lovely day it is! Right, my dear Rival?” Maito Gai walked briskly down the street with his friend and lover.

“Uh-huh.” Kakashi simply said, paying more attention to his book than to the Noble Blue Beast.

“Hmph, to read that stuff in public…” Gai grumbled, pretending to be appalled when honestly he was used to it.

“It’s not like I’m reading it out loud, Gai.” Kakashi turned the page and snuck a glance at Gai. “Unless you want me to.”

“Of course not!” Gai blushed, not wanting to know what was written in those naughty books.

“Hatake-senpai!” They heard girls’ voices behind them. They turned and saw two girls running up to Kakashi. Gai had never seen them before.

“Um… good morning, ladies.” Kakashi said.

“Oh my god, you’re so cool and brave!” One of them said.

“And I bet you’re so handsome under the mask!” The other swooned.

“Oh please, you’re too kind.” Kakashi held his hands up in defense as the women fawned over him. Gai was supposed to be used to this, too, but he wasn’t. It sickened him to watch his lover act so nicely to the ladies, when he knew what he was really thinking… or did he? Did Kakashi actually _like_ the attention? No way. Kakashi was just being polite. Gai wished he could just intervene and proudly tell those ladies he was taken, but they kept their relationship secret. He couldn’t blame these girls, as well as the dozens of other women and men who propositioned Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, for this man had a mysterious allure. After all, he would know; he fell for him, too. And he was the only person he ever fell for.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me, senpai?”

“No, go to dinner with me!”

“I’m sorry ladies, I’m far too busy with my shinobi duties. Maybe some other time.” That was a famous line of his. They whined in sadness as he waved goodbye and continued on his way. Gai followed.

“Do you know them?” Gai asked.

"No, I don’t think so. They might have asked me out before, but I don’t know.”

“I see.” The Beast’s face was still grumpy, even though he was relieved Kakashi didn’t know them.

“Jealous?” Kakashi asked quietly, not missing the expression.

“Wha? I-I’m…” Gai blushed and started flailing about nervously.

“There’s no need to be. I’m not seeing anyone else.” He was still quiet but stern in what he said. Before they started dating three years ago, Kakashi would go to gay brothels in the red light district of the Leaf Village for sexual release, but he hasn’t been back since. He was happy with Gai, he truly was. “And if it’s not that, maybe you’re jealous because those girls _didn’t_ talk to you?”

“That is absolutely NOT it!” Gai got a little too excited and caused people to stare. “I guess I just… feel a little strange today.”

“You’re always strange.” The Copy Ninja quipped. Gai ducked his head in feigned melancholy. “But, if you’re feeling strange, I could probably help you with that later tonight, if you like.”

“Kakashi…” Gai was impressed by how cool and calm the former ANBU was when he talked about such things, even keeping his nose in that book while saying it. “I… I would like that.” Actually, tonight may be the night they could try _that,_ since he was feeling so… 

“Great. Well, see you later then, Gai.” Kakashi lazily waved before turning down the next road, still reading and somehow not running into anyone. The Copy Ninja may not have noticed, but some people were staring at him, entranced by his mysteriousness. But Gai has solved the mystery, or at least he likes to think so. Gai has seen under the mask, and under the skin. None of these other people could achieve that. It made him feel so… so… what was the word…?

Possessive?

“AH! Such corruptive thoughts!” Gai flailed again, making people stare at him, obviously not in the way they were staring at Kakashi.

:::

“Hey, Gai.” Kakashi said after Gai opened the door.

“Hello, Kakashi.” The Blue Beast greeted him back, letting him into his apartment. The white-haired man removed his vest, headband and shoes.

“You really are weird today, Gai.” Kakashi turned to him. “That was such a normal, quiet greeting.”

“Oh, I uh…” Gai was a little nervous about his plans with Kakashi tonight.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Kakashi took his masked shirt off. “You must be horny.”

“Well, yes, but also…” The Beast exhaled through his nose, deciding not to finish that thought. He stepped up to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him hotly. Kakashi was about to wrap his arms around Gai’s neck, but Gai pushed his arms down and spun him around, embracing him again but with the arms this time. “I love you, Kakashi.” He said in his ear very seriously. “Remember when you punished me for that piggyback ride, and I said I would do the same to you?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kakashi liked where this was going.

“Well I… really don’t have any reason to punish you, but… I thought we could try something like that.” Gai let go of his friend for a second to reach into his tool pouch to pull out a leather collar. He reached around Kakashi again, his hands meeting to grab the collar and stretch it out to show him.

“Oh.” Kakashi blushed a bit, seeing the collar. It was black with four metal rings dangling from it meant to attach to other restraints. “Did you get this today?”

“No, I… got it a while ago, but I’d been too afraid to try this with you just yet.” Gai said, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

“No need. I’m up for it.” Kakashi was excited. “Put it on me.” Gai did that, clicking the collar around that long, beautiful neck; again, something only he ever sees.

“Have you ever… done this before?” The youthful man asked.

“You mean other than with you? Yes.” He replied honestly.

“… I see.” Gai felt his jealously come back. “Well then, I shall do my best to please you, my Eternal Love!”

“I have faith in you, Gai.” Kakashi kissed his lover on the cheek encouragingly. Gai found confidence and nodded, wrapping his index finger through a ring on the Copy Ninja’s collar. He pulled lightly, silently telling Kakashi to follow him to the bedroom. “Those girls from earlier must’ve made you mad, hm?”

“Well, it’s not just them.” Gai said as they walked to the bedroom.

“I know.” Kakashi sighed. “I don’t get it. I wear the mask and read the book to prevent that crap from happening. It’s strange.”

“It’s just you.” Gai said, facing his rival. “You draw people in. They want to get to know you, to find out what’s under the mask, and why you wear it.” Kakashi smiled at that. Gai would know after all, wouldn’t he?

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry about them. I’m only with you.”

“I’ve never doubted your loyalty, Kakashi.” Gai stroked the white-haired man’s cheek. “It’s just… I want to just tell those people that you’re mine, so they’ll leave you alone. I want to share my love for you with everyone. But I know I can’t do that.”

“So instead you wanna tie me up and keep me all to yourself?” Kakashi couldn’t help but tease even though Gai said something so sweet.

“What, no! That’s not…” He remembered his thoughts from earlier today. “Well, in a manner of speaking, but not to that degree…”

“Possessive?” The former ANBU concluded. That was the exact word Gai thought of today.

“Ah, it’s you, Rival!” The Beast started flailing again. “You are the dark angel who has corrupted my thoughts!” He straightened up, flashing a grin. “And for _that,_ you will be punished.”

“I accept.” Kakashi smirked, enjoying Gai’s behavior. He also liked being called a dark angel. They stepped into the bedroom and Gai turned on the light. Kakashi saw some more restraints on the bed. “Oh, there is more to the outfit.” He said as Gai went over to the bed and picked up the torso restraint, holding it up to show him and staring at him. “You have to tell me what you want me to do, Gai.”

“Take off your pants… please.” The youthful man cleared his throat, trying to get into character. This was hard, because when he made plans for tonight, he realized he didn’t want to actually hurt his friend in any way, just maybe tie him up and… sweetly torture him. Kakashi did as he was told, removing his pants and boxer-briefs. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Come here so I can put this on you.” Gai used a darker tone, and Kakashi nodded, coming closer to his rival. The Beast proceeded to put the straps on. They clipped to the side rings of the collar, and crisscrossed around the chest as if to squeeze the pectorals together, around the back, and looped around the tops of the thighs where he buckled them in place. The Copy Ninja looked absolutely exotic. “Please, lie down on the bed.” Gai said. Kakashi complied, putting his arms over his head so Gai could buckle the wrist restraints on. Those were already attached to the headboard by a leash-like leather rope. Gai then picked up the leg restraints, which were big leather anklets that attached to the straps around the upper thighs by chains, bending Kakashi’s knees tightly. Embarrassingly, the white-haired man was already getting hard. “Wha- you… you really like this, don’t you, Kakashi?” Gai was surprised.

“Y-Yeah. I have a kink for it.” Kakashi was honest. “But only in this situation, though, not when I’m on a mission and get compromised.”

“Interesting.” The Beast smiled kind of wishing he’d known that sooner. “Well, it’ll make it easier to put this on.” He showed Kakashi the penis cage and started putting it on. It went around the base of the penis and between the testicles, squeezing so he wouldn’t be able to ejaculate. Four additional straps went up the shaft simply for decoration. The former ANBU groaned as it tightened around his erection. Gai stood up, admiring his tied up lover. He was a truly beautiful man, with lovely white skin and hair to go with it, svelte body, seductive eyes with long eyelashes, and plush lips. The scar down his face was enticing as well. And the Copy Ninja is usually so cool, nonchalant and proud, but right now, he was vulnerable, and shamelessly restrained on his bed. The word ‘possessive’ came to mind yet again.

“Gai, quit staring.” Kakashi said. The Beast snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. “By the way, what’s the safe word? Not that I think I’ll need it, but…”

“Safe word? Oh yes! Hmm…” He didn’t have to think too long for it. “It’s ‘Youth!’”

“Of course it is.” The white-haired man said dryly. “Well then, what’re you going to do to me, Gai?”

“I thought long and hard about that. And now I am about to show you.” Gai reached under the bed and pulled out a bucket of crescent-shaped ice cubes. _He really was prepared._ Kakashi thought. _He must have put those there as soon as I knocked._ “You know I… did some research on this subject… and most of the material said things about blindfolding or gagging your mate…” Gai picked up an ice cube and put it between his teeth, and then leaned down to press it to Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi moaned, feeling the cold cube melt on his mouth. The more it melted, the closer the Beast’s face got, and their lips finally met in a searing kiss. “But I don’t want to do those things.” He said against his lips. “I want to hear your voice, and see what I’m going to do to you.”

“A wise decision.” Kakashi whispered. Gai took another ice cube and ran it down the Copy Ninja’s arm, down his triceps, and to the very sensitive skin of his armpit. “Ooo…” He moaned as Gai kept moving it down his side, his flesh twitching and prickling. That cube melted, and the youthful man grabbed another, this time drawing it down Kakashi’s chest. “Nngh!” The former ANBU threw his head back as he felt the cold object on his nipple. Gai continued to rub it there, the delicate skin hardening. Kakashi’s body shivered, his fists balling up over his head.

“Kakashi…” Gai was mesmerized by the reaction. He took an ice cube in his other hand and did the same thing to the other nipple.

“Ah! Ah…” Kakashi reveled in the sensation. He’s done BDSM stuff, but never used ice before. And even though he preferred to be warm, his body was responding positively to the treatment, even arching up into it. The first ice cube melted, but Gai immediately leaned down to put his thick lips over the cold, hardened nipple. “Fuck, Gai!” Kakashi swore, the transition of his nipple being very cold to very hot almost too much to handle. Gai’s tongue was so hot, almost instantly softening the flesh. The other cube melted, and calloused fingers pinched the already hard skin. “Aahnn…!” Kakashi whined as the Blue Beast’s mouth left his chest, only to be replaced by yet another ice cube. He cried again, but his cock got noticeably harder.

“You’re such a pervert, Rival.” Gai said roughly, rubbing the nipple with the ice cube as it melted between his fingers.

“You’re one to talk.” Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye to see Gai’s big bulge in his pants.

“But you made me a pervert!”

“I sure did. My greatest accomplishment.” Kakashi grinned evilly. Gai snorted and pinched his lover’s nipples harder. “AH!”

“You dare speak to me that way when you’re in such a position?” The Beast growled, getting more into character. “Make another wise crack, and I’ll stop.” He knew that would get Kakashi to keep quiet. The white-haired man closed his mouth and nodded, thoroughly enjoying this side of Gai. The youthful man took another cube and slid it down Kakashi’s stomach and into his belly button. That caused the crescent-shaped cube to start melting. Gai smirked, holding the dripping cube over Kakashi’s bound hardness, right over the head. Kakashi waited for the drop to break from the cube and fall on his cock.

“YAAH!” Kakashi threw his head back again, as he felt the cold liquid right on the slit of his penis. A few more drops fell before he felt the solid ice on the exposed head of his cock. “NNN!” He unconsciously closed his legs.

“Don’t do that.” Gai pulled Kakashi’s legs apart, deciding to sit between them. He put the almost-melted cube back on the former ANBU’s cock and rubbed it around until it was completely liquefied.

“Nngh… Gai…” Kakashi moaned, the head of his dick feeling really cold but he was still hard; usually coldness has the opposite effect. He shivered from the cold, but also from anticipation.

“A still have a few ice cubes left.” Gai said, picking up another one. “Now, what to do with them…” He knew _exactly_ what to do with them. Kakashi was wide-eyed as he saw the dark-haired man lowering the cube to his entrance.

“Oh my g- ah, AH!” The Copy Ninja cried as the cube was quickly inserted inside him. It was so fast and so fucking freezing, but it melted quickly inside him, the fluid leaking out. His thighs trembled, threatening to close again, until Gai put a hand on his knee and pushed in another cube with the other. “F-fuuuck…” Kakashi felt his insides prickle. It felt so weird but it felt so good.

“Last two.” Gai simply said. He pressed in one and then the last one quickly after that, attempting two ice cubes inside his lover at once before they melted. Kakashi wiggled his hips and clenched his hole, the excess liquid coming out. “You did very well, Kakashi.” The Beast touched the head of the Copy Ninja’s penis with his cold fingers. Pre-cum formed on the tip. “Looks like I’ll need to tighten this up. I’m not done, yet.” Gai adjusted the strap around Kakashi’s testicles, while the white-haired man groaned. “Please wait a moment.” He stood up, taking off his spandex outfit and reaching into the drawer to pull out a big (but not as big as himself) vibrator and the lube, staring at his defenseless lover while he did so. Kakashi wanted to say ‘hurry the fuck up’, but if he did, Gai would stop. “You told me not to stare earlier, but then I remembered I was in charge of this situation, not you.” 

Kakashi glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. Gai only smiled as he lubed up the vibrator. He came back between Kakashi’s legs and flipped the tiny switch on the end of the vibrator, making sure it worked. Satisfied, he reached down and pressed the top of the device to Kakashi’s nipple. “Ah!” The Copy Ninja arched up into the sensation, and then he noticed his nipple felt cold again. He gave Gai a confused look, until he smelled the lube and realized it wasn’t the same kind they had been using.

“It’s cooling lubricant, Rival. I’m impressed you noticed, of course I’m always impressed by you.” The Blue Beast moved the vibrator to the other nipple and Kakashi mewled again, his body desperately asking for more. Gai complied (sort of) moving the vibrator to the head of Kakashi’s cock.

“NNGH, fuck!” Kakashi, instead of closing his tied-up legs, spread them farther apart, inviting the machine to enter him.

“So impatient, but I’m nearing my limit, as well…” Gai wasn’t as prepared for this as he thought. Maybe next time he’d have more stamina for this kind of thing, but for now he turned off the vibrator and pressed the tip of it into the white-haired man’s entrance.

“Ah-hah…” Kakashi allowed the machine to enter him, feeling the slick, cooling lubricant also. Gai inched it in farther and farther until it was all the way in. But he wouldn’t turn it on until he found the Copy Ninja’s prostate. “Uungh… Gai, please…” Kakashi couldn’t really push back onto the device because of his bound legs. Gai thrust it in slowly, angling it different ways to find that bundle of nerves. “AH!” He threw his head back for the third time and his toes curled in, as the vibrator found his prostate. Gai smirked; now he could turn it on. “GAAAAHH!” Kakashi screamed, tears coming to his eyes as the machine vibrated right on his prostate. If his dick wasn’t restrained, he would have come very hard.

“Wow.” Gai took a mental picture of his lover at that moment. He was writhing in pleasure and possibly overstimulation. He started to move the vibrator in and out, aiming for the prostate each time.

“Fuck… oh fuck… god, Gai…” Kakashi’s body shook and he breathed hard, starting to sweat despite the cooling lube. He hasn’t had a vibrator inside him in years, and with Gai doing this while giving him a hungry look made it so much better than any other time he’s done this. “Gaaaiii…!”

“Tell me what you want, Love.” The Beast wiped the falling tear from Kakashi’s Sharingan eye.

“I want your fucking cock inside me, Gai. Please, I beg you…” The Copy Ninja pleaded.

“Very well.” Gai replied, keeping his voice as still as possible. He lubed up his own ignored erection and hoisted his rival’s lower half on his lap. Then, he took the vibrator out and immediately replaced it with his cock, thrusting all the way in in a fluid motion.

“AAAAH!” Kakashi shouted, the heat and the coolness overwhelming. Gai was bigger than the vibrator, so there was some more adjusting that needed to be done before he could move.

“K-Kakashi…” Gai gritted his teeth in pain due to the tightness. He might have gotten a little too excited going all in at once like that, and was afraid he might have hurt his lover. But when he looked down at Kakashi, he didn’t look like he was in pain at all, even with slightly watery eyes.

“Gai, please… fuck me.” He whispered. The Noble Blue Beast didn’t need any more instructions. He spread Kakashi’s bound legs apart and down, and began a moderate pace with his hips. “Aaahnn… yes…” The Copy Ninja gently squeezed around Gai every time he went all the way in.

 _“Fuck…”_ Gai growled, picking up the pace while leaning forward, gripping the center ring on Kakashi’s collar and pulling it, making sure he was listening to what he was about to say. “Kakashi, thank you for accepting my punishment. You have corrupted me, made me perverted, and the worst part is…” He threaded his fingers through silver hair and pulled it as Kakashi moaned in delight. “I love it, and I don’t want to change it.” He went faster, keeping his fist in thick, beautiful hair.

“Oh Gai… _aagh!_ ” The Copy Ninja felt his prostate being struck again and he rolled his hips into Gai’s, wanting to come so badly. “Gai… I want to come… please take off the strap…” Without speaking, Gai undid the buttons on the restraint around Kakashi’s testicles, and then plowed into him even faster and harder. “AAAAHH!” Kakashi screamed one last time as he came so hard it splattered on his own face.

“Kakashi!” Gai released right after his friend, shooting it deep inside him. He stayed there for a while, until finally pulling out very slowly. His semen oozed out of Kakashi’s gaping entrance. He needed to look away from that so he wouldn’t get another erection. The former ANBU caught his breath, his sweat turning cold on his skin and his hips and thighs still shaking. “How are you, my Eternal Love?”

“So damn good.” Kakashi smiled, looking up at his lover. “Thanks so much for that, Gai. I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad you did!” Gai smiled back, his teeth gleaming. He started undoing all the straps.

“And I’m glad you like being a pervert.” Now that the game was over, Kakashi could wise-crack again.

“D-Did I say that?” The Noble Blue Beast blushed, feigning ignorance. 

“There was one thing you didn’t say that I hoped you would.”

“Oh, and what was that?” Gai asked as he went to finish untying the Copy Ninja by unbuckling the collar, but he stopped him from doing so.

“That I’m yours.” Kakashi answered.

“But, that would be…”

“It’s not selfish if it’s true.” Kakashi put Gai’s fingers into the side rings of the collar. “I made a promise to be loyal to you, and I intend to keep it, Gai.”

“Ah, well in that case…” Gai leaned down to kiss Kakashi’s lips tenderly. “I love you, Kakashi. You’re mine.” And Kakashi smiled and kissed Gai back, happy to hear both of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whoo, somehow that ended up being longer than I thought. Oh well, who’s complaining? Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
